Mélodie de son âme
by Thunder-Death
Summary: La mélodie résonne dans son âme, elle est son soutien, la seule qui l'a aidé toutes ces années.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

Harry se figea.

Son corps était devenu raide, ses oreilles essayaient d'atteindre tous les sons qui provoquaient cette sensation. Le sorcier résista tant bien que mal concentrant toute son attention sur la conversation de ses amis.

Ses amis.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, en réalité, rien n'allait. Le sorcier en était sûr, il avait atteint au mois de juillet ses dix-sept ans pourtant ses amis insistaient pour qu'il reste une année de plus chez sa _famill_ _e._ Il était en colère, il avait été irrité depuis la rentrée en Septembre. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis voulaient une telle chose. Les jours passés étaient complètement flous pour lui-même, il avait pris ses distances dû à une dispute qui avait fait déborder la goutte du vase.

Des sons divers, variés, humains, inhumains résonnaient dans sa tête comme s'il assistait à une guerre. De l'agonie à la tristresse, de la trahision à la détesse, des émotions rongeaient son cœur sans qu'il ne puissait bloquer les souvenirs douloureux de la guerre contre le sorcier maléfique. L'héro de guerre n'était plus qu'une épave, épuisé par les années douloureuses qu'il avait dû traverser. Quand la guerre fut terminée, le jeune homme fut envoyé contre sa volonté chez sa _famille_. Enfermé, les ailes enchaînées, blessé, brisé, Harry avait plongé dans les lymbes de la dépression. Des lettres rares complètement impersonnelles de ses anciens professeurs, une ou deux de ses amis, il avait sombré sans que personne ne puisse l'empêcher. Pourtant il espérait un miracle sans y croire réellement. Le jeune homme était revenu pour sa septième année n'ayant jamais guéri, Harry n'avait qu'une seule consolation : la mélodie qu'il entendait depuis son enfance.

Un doux son de piano le retint contre ses pensées sombres, un violon l'accompagnait grinçant des notes qui lui rappelaient ses blessures émotionnelles. Puis des cris déchirèrent son esprit, taillèrent les blessures, renfonçait la détresse qu'éprouvait Harry. Le sorcier entendit un cri inhumain l'appeler au plus profond de lui-même. Il ferma les yeux, des larmes tombèrent silencieusement sur ses joues, cela faisait mal. Il s'en rendait compte. Dans sa tendre enfance, Harry avait toujours été malheureux étant détesté parce qu'il était un sorcier. Le jeune homme avait grandi en faisant des corvées, en dormant dans un placard, sans **amour** , sans **famille** , dans une solitude totale.

Cette mélodie, celle qui a toujours résonné dans son âme, l'avait accompagné durant ses années d'incertitude, de douleur, de fardeau. Ces années lui semblaient froides, impitoyables où tout le monde attendait qu'il soit le bouclier du monde sorcier. Oh, il avait des amis sur qui comptaient cependant certains d'entre eux n'ont jamais été fiable. Et comme dans son enfance à la fin Harry était seul. Le seul réconfort était la mélodie. Mais quelle mélodie ? Pour être honnête, Harry avait entendu plusieurs mélodies de la plus douloureuse à la plus réconfortante. Parfois la mélodie jouait dans ses rêves, le berçaient loin des cauchemars qui le hantaient, et une voix murmurait toujours dans ses oreilles comme une mère à son fils.

La nuit était calme, froide, elle semblait éternelle pourtant Harry était debout en haut de la tour d'astronomie conscient qu'il avait dépassé le couvre feu depuis plusieurs heures. Il était devenu blanc au fil des jours, peut-être à cause de son manque d'appétit et son manque de sommeil. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il passait des journées à marcher et à réfléchir, parfois Harry s'endormait au son de la mélodie. Aujourd'hui il avait essayé de trouver le propriétaire de la voix, celle qui le soutenait quand il était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Des étoiles brillaient dans le vaste ciel nu de nuage, la demi-lune lui souriait, c'était si calme, si relaxant. Le jeune homme se détendit, le vent froid de février lui faisait rien, Harry profitait de ce silence majestueux écoutant délicieusement la douce mélodie.

 _‹‹ Harry.. ››_ Murmura la voix au coin de son oreille le surprenant. _‹‹ Je te vois, je t'entends, il est temps. ››_ Temps pour quoi ? Songea le jeune adulte. _‹‹ Il est temps de me rencontrer, enfant fidèle. ››_ Harry élargit les yeux soudainement en transe, il l'entendit à nouveau lui demandant de se retrouver.

Et là lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit une créature le regardait. Elle mesurait deux mètres, sa peau était grisâtre, elle avait de long cheveux noir attachant en queux de cheval. La créature portait un masque qui lui rappelait celui que portaient les Yōkai, le jeune adulte continua son observateur de plus en plus excité. Cette créature portait un short déchiré, elle était torse nu où un symbole familier était gravé. La créature avait une longue queue comme celle d'un démon des Enfers, des ailes rouges légèrement noircies.

 _‹‹ Enfant prend ma main. ››_ Presque hypnotisé Harry attrapa la main de la créature, un célèbre démon des Enfers connu pour sa mélodie d'âme. _‹‹ Résonance des âmes. ››_ Souffla d'une voix basse le démon, sa mélodie s'infiltra à travers les murs du château magique, des lucioles les entourèrent lentement et explosèrent. Les flammes jaillirent, crièrent, agonisèrent, le démon disparut à travers les Flammes de l'Enfer avec le jeune homme.

La douce mélodie cessa brutalement, une autre commença sinistrement. Les Fantômes de Poudlard surent à cette instant que Harry Potter avait disparu de la surface de la terre. La magie du jeune sorcier secoua les fondements du bâtiment avant de disparaître liée à celle du Démon. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. La magie du château changea pour la deuxième fois de son existence.

 **Jeune Enfant non Désiré**

 **Écoute ma mélodie, tu en seras ravi**

 **Jeune Enfant Brisé**

 **Écoute ma voix, tu auras ma foi**


	2. Review

**Bonsoir,** **Il est 12:49 AM.** **C'est la première fois que j'use ce site/cette application, j'ai eu quelques complications à mettre à jour mais maintenant j'ai compris.** **Je pense qu'il y aura une suite à ce chapitre.** **Ich bin eine Kartoffel.**


	3. Fin

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

 _Quand un Enfant cesse d'exister_

 _La mélodie du Chaos apparait_

Le son était insupportable, des cris inhumains résonnaient dans leurs têtes, les potions et mêmes les médicaments ne faisaient effet sur cet étrange phénomène. Quelques courageux tentaient de résoudre le problème en essayant de remonter à sa source.

 _Quand un Enfant cesse de croire en l'Humanité_

 _Le monde est effrayé_

Il y avait un énorme trône délicieusement orné de motif reflétant sa grandeur. Il était affalé, assez ennuyé par les personnes autour de lui. Les grandes portes noires de chêne des Abysses s'ouvrirent lentement, l'un de ses Enfants marcha dans la salle du trône.

 _Le Démon et l'Enfant_

 _Le Chaos et le Monde_

\- Père, il n'existe plus dans son monde.

\- Baigne le dans la rivière des âmes. Ordonna t-il d'une voix profonde, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _Baigné dans la rivière des âmes_

 _Le monde se blâme_

Il déposa un bouquet de fleur de lys sur la tombe de son vieil ami, mort depuis une quinzaine d'année. Neville se redressa, son long manteau l'enrobait de la tête aux pieds. Le monde sorcier n'était que ruine, peu de personnes avait survécu à la mélodie du Chaos. Le reste du monde avait continué comme si de rien n'était, lui Neville ainsi que d'autres avaient recommencé leur vie respective tandis que certains essayaient de reconstruire un monde anéanti.

Un Château âgé de mille frédonnait une vieille chanson, la magie tourbillait librement sur toutes les terres, les quelques survivants vivaient comme ils le voulaient. Un sanctuaire était apparu en Angleterre gardé par un jeune Esprit sous la forme d'une Épée.

 _‹ Le Temps est beaucoup plus joli ainsi ›_ Songea l'ancien sorcier en observant les rafales de vent. _‹ Le Monde est meilleur ainsi. ›_ Continua t-il en disparaissant sous la forme d'une Epée. _‹ La Mort triomphe toujours. ›_

 **‹‹ HARRY !!! ››**

 **‹‹ HARRY !!! ››**

‹‹ HARRY !!! ››

‹‹ HARRY !!! ››

‹‹ HARRY !!! ››

‹‹ HARRY !!! ››

Il se figea. Les sons, les voix lui semblaient si familière, si dures, si.. Elles disparurent, sa magie fredonna doucement à son attention. Harry avait une dette de vie envers son Seigneur et Sauveur, il devait respecter cette dette. Il ferma son esprit, la magie toucha l'épée et disparu dans ses entrailles.Le Sanctuaire vieillissait d'année en année, l'Épée ne bougeait pas ni même son âme, des longues années de six cent soixante-cinq jours de solitude. À l'Aube d'un nouveau jour, une silhouette majestueuse récupéra une vieille Épée rouillée par les joies du Temps.

 **Jeune Enfant non Désiré**

 **Écoute ma mélodie, tu en seras ravi**

 **Jeune Enfant Brisé**

 **Écoute ma voix, tu auras ma foi**

 **Jeune Épée**

 **Ta dette est Épongée**

 **Jeune Âme Épuisée**

 **Ton cœur a balayé la Rancœur**

Le Maître de la Mort, Roi des Enfers, Père des Enfants Démoniaques déposa sur la tombe recouverte de mouse et de feuillage la nouvelle Mélodie des Âmes.

 **F I N**


End file.
